MOF: Mały trening nie zaszkodzi!
Szliśmy ze Drewem tak wolno żemyślałąm że robi to specjalnie, lecz co było dziwne tak bardzo myślałąm nad tym jak on tu się znalazłi jak bardzo chcę go walnąć patelnią, że nie zauważyłam gościa który robił nam fotki przez całą drogę, zauważyłam go dopiero wtedy gdy nadepnoł mi na noge. * AAAAŁAAAA!!! Uważaj jak chodzisz marchewko!!!-walnełam bezmyślnie * OMG!!! Le pardą nie chciałem pani urazić poprostu jestem zachwycony waszą trójką la szyk-po słowach gościa Ja, Mei i Ami zrobiłyśmy równy krok w tył * Yyyyyyy czy ten gościu upadł na głowe?-zapytała Mei * Może.... nie chociaż wydaje się miły-dodała Ami * MIŁY?!-wyskoczyłam * Kilka zdjątek uśmiech-gościu wycelował we mnie aparatem qw.jpg * Nie nie nie żadnych zdjęć!!!!-zaprotestowałam * Ej Alex nie bądź sztywniak-po słowach Ami już nic nie mogłam zrobić tylko klik klik słyszałam 8.jpg 7.jpg *Mei...Ami wszystko tylko nie to błagam! * Hahahahahaha-zaśmiali się wszyscy * Ok spadaj gościu nie masz tu wstępu-spławił go Drew * THX-powiedziałam * Tera patrezcie oto moja dróżyna "White Tiger"-po słowach Drewa ujżeliśmy 11 zawodników * WTF?!-powiedziałam iwszyscy na mnie spojżeli * L-L-L-Lisa? Co ty tu robisz?-zapytałam osłupiała Fuyuka1.jpg * HEYO ALEX!-przywitała się Lisa-Elo Bakugalaxy i Pit-_-to ostatnie powiedziała z dziwnym wyżutem-Jestem wraz z Drewem w najlepszej dróżynie świata :D * H-h-hey-odpowiedzieli niepewnie * Zmieniłaś się-powiedział Osa * Ale ci tak fajnie -dodał Pit ale ta uwaga która by wcześniej okazana byłaby z entuzjazmem i zachwytem tera przeszła Lisie koło uszu * Alex wiesz że cię szukałam?-zapytała Lisa * Nie a czemu?-zapytałam * To sprawa osobista sorki zostawnie nas na 3 minuty ok?-zapytała Lisa * Spoko.. choćcia pokaże wam reszte dróżyny-po tych słowach Drew otworzył drzwi i wpuścił przez nie Mei a potem wszedł sam * WOW nieźle-powiedział Luk * Od kiedy on taki kulturalny?-dodał Osa * Niewiem może Mei mu się spodobała-dodał Luk-chociaż niewiem jakim cudem po tych słowach cała trójka zachohotała ale Drew to usłyszał i puścił oko Samowi który bawił się piłką przy bramce a tek kopnoł ją z takiej siły że Luk nawet się nie spostrzegł kiedy leżał wbity w ściane * O_o To było nie ferrrr-powiedział kiedy wyciągał go Pit * Sorka za niego czasami niewie gdzie celuje-uśmiechnoł się Drew- Oto Sam,Lise znacie i jej tu niema xD,Bayron, Apolo,Gus,Merlyn,Ray,Kevin,Alexiej,Kamil tomoja dróżyna 250px-Atsuishi.PNG|Sam sas.jpg|Apolo Burmnagumo_(1).png|Bayron Kennya_Narukami.png|Gus 250px-Genda_Koujirou_001.JPG|Merlyn 250px-MarkK-1-.png|kevin Handa_on_46_(GO).png|Alexiej 250px-ShindouCS10 jednostekQ.PNG|Kamil * Heyo!-powiedział Gus * Ej mam pomysła zagramy meczyk?-zapytał Alexiej * Spoko ale nam Alex wybyła-dodała Ami * Noto treningona wróci my niemamy Lisy-dodał Drew * Skoro tak stawiasz sprawe-Osa zabrał mu piłke i pobiegł na boisko * HAha zaczekaj!-Drew pobiegł za nim a potem to samo reszta dróżyny Tymczasem ja jestem w połowie rozmowy z Lisą. * Alex dlaczego?!-zapytała * Liss jesteś moją siorką ale moja dróżyna...... * A więc tak? Oni są dla ciebie ważniejsi ODEMNIE?! * Lisa nie o tomi chodzi ja mam dróżyne i nie moge ich zostawić na lodzie pozatym.... * Czekaj posłuchasz mnie momęt? * Yyyy dobra momęt może być * Posłuchaj Alex ty jesteś w dróżynie swojej i niby jesteście silni ale ty się tam marnujesz * Tego już za wiele!!! Lisa niewiem co ty sobie myślisz ODEMNIE SILNIEJSI SĄ W MOJEJ DRÓŻYNIE A TY MYŚLISZ ŻE MNIE PRZEKUPISZ?!!!!!!! To się mylisz zakończmy tę rozmowe * Dobrze Alex..... Myślałąmże jesteś morzejsza i przyłączysz się do najlepszej dróżyny ale skoro nie..... 6.jpg * Narazie Alex jeżeli zmienisz zdanie wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.....-powiedziała Lisa i poszła * Ha?-zawachała się Ami * Co jest?-dodała Mei * Wiedzisz Alex ona siedzi tam sama.... coś jest nie tak-powiedziała * No w sumie masz racje-dodał Luk biegnąc z piłką * No coś w tym jest ona zawsze rwała się do gry-powiedziała Mei * Ja o niej zejde...odpocznę i pogadam a ty weź Lukowi tą piłke bo.....-Luk się zagapił i walną w drzewo- hihihi zanim to xD * xD-Mei podbiedła speedem i wzieła piłke i natychmiast ruszyła do bramki * Alex?-zapytałą Ami * Ha? * Czemu nie grasz? * Niemam ochoty * Dlaczego? * Nie chce mi się o tym gadać * Chodzi o Lise co? * Ha? zkąd ty to wiesz?-zapytałam * Ja wiem takie rzeczy jestem przyjaciółką Mei ona mnie nauczyła wszystkiego ^^ * hihi rzeczywiście jesteście jak siostry * Nioooooom-Ami pomachała Mei i ona jej też Mei podała do Pita i na nim utkwił wzrok Ami * Noto dosyć o mnie wiesz co Ami? * Ha?!-Ami ledwo odciągneła wzrok od Pita * Jak na ciebie patrze widzę że on ci się podoba co? vvsd.jpg * Ha?-Ami się zaczerwieniła-Może....... * Więc już wszystko gra-uśmiechnełam się * Ha? * Uśmiechnij się i choć-wyciągłam Ami na boisko po czym zaczełyśmy grać a w międzyczasie pogadałam najej temat z Mei Po 1h skończyliśmy trening i wyszliśmy z ich treningu rzegnając się zaraz po tym poszliśmy do swoich domów bo jutro czekał nas 1 mecz w sezonie. CDN........................ Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Masters Of Football